Death Note: The Afterlife
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Light has died and is in a dead looking afterlife and it hit him like a boulder that he regretted being Kira, even when seeing Mikami and Misa there. But what happens if he finds L and Wammy Kids there? L/Light, slight Matt/Mello. YAOI! SLASH! SHOUNEN-AI


**DEATH NOTE**  
_The Afterlife_

Note: It is on my D.A. user account to. User name: ObitoUchiha50

Light Yagami had died in attempt to per sway everyone to think Kira was good and shall live to make the world crime free. But the SPK and what is left of the task force believed otherwise. Matsuda had shot him 5 or more times and escaped on the account of Mikami killing himself in order for him to escape. Light ran away and his Shinigami, Ryuk, decided to write his name in the death note, sending him to nothingness.  
Light had just woken up and looked around to see a dull grey ground underneath him and black skies that surrounded the place. Everything was dead and there wasn't even a sign of life (or people like Light). It even felt like time had no effect here.  
"This is nothingness huh?" Light asked  
"It seems so"  
Light jumped at the sudden talk and saw Mikami behind him  
"Mikami" Light said and Mikami pushed his glasses up  
"I really hoped you could've survived my Lord" Mikami said and Light sighed  
"You didn't need to kill yourself" Light said "for me"  
"It was in order for you to escape my lord" Mikami said  
"But I failed, I ran away and Ryuk ended up writing my name in the death note" Light said and sighed "and you don't need to call me 'My lord' anymore" Light said and Mikami looked at him shocked  
"But you were Kira… the god of the new violent free world. You were good"  
"Mikami wake up! We're dead! We ended up in a fucking lifeless place because of me! I'm no good, I never was! If only I didn't find the death note in the first place" Light said sighing out the last part and Mikami gasped and was about to say something when…  
"Light don't say that!"  
Light turned to see Misa Amane  
"M-Misa? H-how did…?" Light asked  
"I couldn't bear life without you Light" Misa said and grinned "I guess it is of what Ryuzaki said 'it would be dark'" Misa finished giggling out the last part  
"God my actions caused another person to commit suicide… I'm no god" Light said  
"You'll always be my god Light" Misa said and Mikami nodded  
"Yes, me as well" Mikami said and smiled "my lord"  
"Wow Light-Kun… It's hard to believe you still have followers after death"  
"R-Ryuzaki…?"  
"Please call me Lawliet" L said and Light looked to him shocked  
"Y-your real name?"  
"The one you have been trying to get out of me when I was alive" L said "I see no reason why I can't tell you my real name since we are dead"  
"See another reason, Kira killed the world's greatest detective, now what will the world do?" Light said and groaned and fell to his knees  
"I'm… no… god… all…I… did… was… cause… pain!" Light yelled in frustration as he started punching the ground with so much force that if he was alive his bones would shatter.  
"L-Light stop!" Misa and Mikami said and Light continued punching the ground. L walked to him and put a hand to his shoulder and Light looked up at him with tears running down his face  
"R-Ryuzaki… I'm bad…aren't I?" Light asked and L was shocked at the question from the broken man, who rarely show any emotion  
"No Light-Kun... I don't think so. Even if you didn't kill me, I would still die sometime. I'm not L anymore, that role is Near's now, he'll take care of the world as the world's greatest detective now. It was his destiny since he proven himself worthy of being 'L'" L said and Mikami looked at him  
"But if that is true, then why did that blonde guy say it was a game to him and Near to be 'L'?" Mikami asked and L sighed  
"Mello? He was jealous over Near from being smarter than him and took it badly since it was claimed to be Near who will be my successor to"  
"Oh…" Misa said and Light looked at L  
"Why are you even here Lawliet? This place is for people who used the death note"  
"Who told you that?" L asked confused  
"Ryuk"  
"Rem told me that when I die using the death note death is equal to those who don't" Misa said shocking Light  
"Wh-what?"  
"No heaven no hell; we all go here" Ryuzaki said and BB Mello and Matt appeared next to L  
"You got tricked by a Shinigami" BB snickered and Mello growled and glared at Light  
"You killed all of us" Mello said and Light sighed  
"…Again… I hate this… everything I did" Light said "I feel bad"  
"You should!" Mello said and got hit by Matt  
"Mello shut the hell up!" Matt yelled "have you forgotten you're the one who got me killed! I'm not putting that against you am I! Show some damn respect"  
Mello was shocked and nodded  
"Mello he is right, everyone has their regrets" L said and turned to BB "he is the perfect of example" L said and BB glared at him  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean! Damn Lawli you are mean" BB mumbled out the last part and Light looked at him  
"Who are you?" Light asked  
"I'm Beyond Birthday, a criminal that is not so much criminal anymore" BB said and grinned and Light nodded  
"He is a good guy who just got off on the wrong foot" L said and BB smirked  
"I'm glad you are sticking up for me Lawliet"  
"Yeah, yeah. There was no real reason I did it, I mean if anyone can kill a dead person, I would totally like to see that even if it is you" L said and "Who has regrets" L finished and BB growled  
"Damn you're so mean!" BB said and stopped when L had a jar of Jam and had wide needy eyes  
"…J-Jam?"  
"Yes, I'll give it to you if you be good"  
"H-Hai, give me give me!" BB said and L gave it to him, which in seconds the contents were gone, and BB got it over his mouth and shirt  
"…Is that even healthy?" Mikami asked petrified as well as Misa and Light  
"It doesn't matter if it is health or not, it wouldn't be like we would die or anything… we're already dead after all" Matt said playing his video game  
"You do have a point" Mikami said and Light sighed and looked to Ryuzaki  
"Well I guess we should go" Light said and his followers agreed and started walking in the other direction  
"Wait Light Kun" L said and Light stopped and turned to him  
"Yes?  
"Since you don't have a place to stay you can stay over at our place" L said and Light looked at him shocked  
"But we were Kira, Kira killed all of you" Light said  
"Not me. Takada's damn body guards shot me down"  
"Well if it wasn't me being Kira, Takada wouldn't have needed body guards and you would've been alive" Light said and Matt shrugged  
"What happened, happened" Matt said starting to play another videogame "plus it wasn't your fault Light now is it Mello? Matt said and Mello growled  
"You are going to put that against me aren't you?" Mello grumbled out  
"Yes"  
"Fine, just see if you have any more video games by the next day" Mello said and Matt glared at him  
"God Mello you can't take a damn joke!"  
"No, not since BB did… you know" Mello said and Matt had a flashback  
"Oh… right you mean when he—" Matt asked and got cut off by Mello furiously shoving his face against his mouth  
"I said NEVER talk about that!" Mello said and Matt nodded and BB had a grin on his face  
"Oh right when I told you that Near was gay and told you to kiss him because he had a crush on you?" BB asked and Mello turned red as everyone was laughing  
"Y-you kissed Near!" Mikami asked laughing hard  
"Mello and Near sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Misa said out and Matt was laughing his ass off  
"SHUT UP!" Mello yelled all red from anger and embarrassment  
"Oh…Ok" L said smiling and turned to Light  
"Light Kun, you and Mikami and Misa-san can live with us, we have plenty of room" L said getting back to the topic  
"… N-No… again I killed you, you want a cold blooded killer to live with you?" Light asked in a regretful tone  
"Light Kun, we're dead, you can't kill what is already dead" L said and Light looked at him  
"Dead, Ryuzaki. I KILLED you! Why let the person who killed you and the people who support him to live with you?" Light asked as tears streamed his face  
"Light-Kun—" L said  
"NO L! I can't… I just can't, I—" Light said getting cut off by L's lips  
"Shut up Light Kun. I am not L anymore. I'm not one to hold grudges. You did kill me and I forgive you!" L said and Light blushed. He had to ask why L kissed him later. Surprisingly Mikami and Misa were ok with the 'kiss' because if they were alive Misa would be 'Ryuzaki you pervert why did you kiss my Light Kun!'  
Light not talking L decided to continue  
"Light Kun, I'm 100% certain that by the way you were acting earlier on, you regretted even touching the death note, Am I correct?" L asked  
"…Y-yes" Light said "I even killed innocent people"  
"If you were referring to us, you have another thing coming" Mello said growling  
"NOT just you, FBI agents, my…dad…almost killed near…"  
"But I believe Light was thinking the death note was the best way to give proper punishments to criminals" L said and Light nodded  
"I also believe that the power the notebook possesses is too much for a human to handle and in doing so, you turned evil" L said "I knew you gave the death note up in your confinement, I saw the change in your eyes. Very evil to very innocent" L said and Light huffed  
"I'm not innocent Ryuzaki"  
"Lawliet"  
"Lawliet, better? I'm not innocent!" Light said and L sighed  
"Let me rephrase that, the look you had when you were Kira in the confinement was that of an evil killer that never cared for anyone in the world except the fact that you were god of a new world. But when you gave the death note up every ounce of evilness from your eyes vanished" L said and smiled  
"You now are Light Yagami, not Kira" L said and Light smiled  
"Thanks L… I mean Lawliet"  
"No problem Light Kun" L said "Let's get you guys to your new place. Oh and Light"  
"Yes?" Light asked and L smiled  
"You aren't the only person who killed I live with" L said looking at BB and BB huffed  
"Yeah, yeah Lawli" BB said walking on licking the jam he had on his face. Mello and Matt followed. L and the three ex-Kiras started walking last. Mikami and Misa walked ahead, leaving L and Light behind  
"Lawliet" Light asked  
"Yes Light Kun?" L asked biting his thumb slightly  
"…Wh-What was with the kiss back there?" Light asked blushing and L smiled  
"It was the only way to keep you quiet" L said "plus you were my first friend, and first crush" L said calmly and Light blushed  
"Cr-crush?" Light asked and L stopped in front of Light, making him stop  
"Yes Light Kun crush" L said putting his lips on Light's again. Light blushed as L was moving his lips on his. Light started to move his lips in sync with L's. L pulled him closer by the waist as Light pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his neck  
"Hey if you're done doing that, we should get home before it gets dark!" Mello yelled and L and Light broke free and turned to see 10 pairs of eyes on them. Light blushed more and L had a slight pink tint on his cheeks but calmly grabbed Light's hand and led him to the group and started walking the rest of the way to their new place.  
"L…I have a crush on you too" Light said and L smiled  
"I'm glad to hear that Light Kun" L said and Light smiled  
After walking a few hundred feet, the seven got to L's place  
"Watari we're back" L said  
"L Sama, welcome home" Watari said  
"Watari I'm not L anymore, please don't call me that" L said and Watari  
"Yes L Sama" Watari said and L almost had an anger vein pop out of his head and let it go  
"Light Kun, Misa San, and Mikami are staying here, they all showed up here at the same time" L said and Watari nodded and smiled noticing that Light and L had their hands linked and walked back into the kitchen with the thought of 'L finally told him'  
L went to the table and started eating cake and Mello took out a chocolate bar and while eating it he was watching Matt play his x-box game. BB was standing next to the wall. Light walked to L to talk about things like their relationship and things, and Misa went over to Matt and Mello  
"You know chocolate makes you fat" Misa said and Matt huffed  
"Mello Kun is not fat" Matt said as he was into playing the game  
"You don't gain weight when you use your brain more" Mello said and Misa huffed  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"I wonder where I saw this." Light said in an 'I do know when I saw this' tone and looked to Ryuzaki who started laughing hard and Light joined in  
"You also don't gain weight here at all, since we are dead, so you can eat as much as you want to" Matt said and Misa smiled and took 3 slices of cake and started eating them  
"You shouldn't have told her that" L said  
"You jealous of someone eating cake besides you?" Light asked  
"N-no" L said looking down blushing slightly "She took all except the one I'm eating"  
"Aww, Lawliet if you want I'll make you your own special cake. No one knows this, but I have a great recipe even you would love" Light said and smiled as L was almost to the point of drooling  
"O-ok Light Kun, would you mind if you can cook it now? I'll help of course" L said and Light chuckled and nodded  
"Yes, let's go make you a cake" Light said and the two let to the kitchen to make cake  
20 minutes later L was in the living room eating the left over batter from the cake. Light had made a half of serving more than the recipe offered so L could eat the batter while waiting until the cake to bake. L sat on the chair with the big bowl and spoon  
"Thanksh Ligh Kun, thish ish delishioush" L said after filling his mouth with batter and Light smiled and nodded  
"I'm glad Lawliet, just wait until the cake comes out of the oven" Light said and kissed him on the cheek as he is his new boyfriend and L smiled taking in a little more batter and nodded.  
BB walked over to Mikami  
"So we're you all crazy when you were Kira?" BB asked and Mikami smiled  
"Very much so that I can't believe it"  
"Tell me"  
"I said 'delete' and 'eliminate' when ever writing someone's name down, and to kill myself I stabbed my stomach with a pen" Mikami said and BB smirked  
"Wow… That sounds cool" BB said and L stopped lifting the spoon of cake batter to his open mouth and turned to glare at BB  
"No attempting to kill ghost with a pen" L said firmly and BB smiled and lifted his hands in a defensive way  
"Hey I said I gave that life up. All I wanted was your attention!" BB said  
"Yeah, you're only motive to kill people was to gain my attention" L said and BB pouted and Mikami chuckled  
"We are all crazy, I presume" Mikami said and BB looked to him and smiled  
"Yes we are~!" BB said  
Beep Beep  
"Cake's ready!" Light said and took it out of the oven to let it cool down  
"When do we eat it?" Misa and Matt asked  
"Never, I told you this is only Lawliet's cake, so you can't have any" Light said and L smiled  
"You're the best Light Kun"  
"No I'm not. if I was the best I wouldn't even have tried the death note" Light said and L glared at him  
"Light Kun, you are the best, you're nice to me. And picture this; all the events that would not have taken place. You met me, and now I'm your lover. You met Mikami and Misa, who are as loyal to you more than a dog to its owner. You're ONLY thinking about the negative things. Also even what you did may have been wrong, but you did decrease the percentage of the crimes around the world; dramatically too" L said and Light smiled  
"I guess you're right" Light said pulling L into a kiss and L smiled  
"Aww" Misa said "That is so cute"  
Light blushed slightly as L did.  
"U-Uh I'll see if the cake is cooled down" Light said and L nodded  
"I'll join you" L said walking behind Light into the kitchen and Misa smiled  
"I've never seen a shy side of Light before" Misa said  
"Us too" BB, Matt and Mello said in shock  
"We knew L our whole lives, this is the first time he showed his shy side" Matt said playing the game and Mello and Misa continued to watch.  
Once the cake was cooled down enough so it wasn't scorching hot, L was eating a huge slice of it on the dining room table.  
"You're right Light Kun this is very good" L "what is the secret recipe?"  
"That I cannot tell Lawliet" Light said and L took a piece of cake in  
"What it's not poisonous is it?" L asked in a teasing tone and Light smiled  
"No, Even if it was it wouldn't kill you. This secret recipe is the one my mom had in her family and taught it to me"  
"Then why can't you tell me?" L asked pouting and Light kissed him slightly  
"Because I want to be the one who cooks it for you" Light said and L blushed looking at his cake and nodded  
"Ok Light Kun" L said softly and continued to eat his cake. Light smiled and thought of the good things that happened because he was Kira and smiled more  
'Right nothing to regret, not when I have the only people that cares for me here' Light said and started talking to L about something funny to make him laugh. Misa was so into the video game telling Matt what to do, sometimes bad, sometimes good. And BB and Mikami were talking about things  
This was the story of how Light, Mikami and Misa came to the afterworld and re-befriended the Wammy House Kids. They stayed, peacefully, in one house, but with Misa being the only girl had ups and downs…like the guys trying to peek at her undressing and the female duties every month.  
Light is lovers with L, Misa kicked it off with Matt and Mello as their storied and videogames were awesome, and Mikami took a liking to BB because they had the same problems in their childhoods but took different paths.  
Even thought Light had regretted being Kira he had friends to push him through that regretful phase and into the light where his friends and new lover were.

Owari


End file.
